


dinner plans

by hhaikyuuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I think I'm funny, M/M, but have some kuroken, i'm sorry for imposing my horrible sense of humor on you all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhaikyuuties/pseuds/hhaikyuuties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma’s eyes narrowed. “Kuroo.  Do you remember the last time you attempted to cook?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	dinner plans

**Author's Note:**

> Based on daytimestaar(.tumblr.com)’s headcanon that they would eat “takeout and sometimes Kuroo’s burnt meals.”
> 
> Please find me on tumblr (hhaikyuuties.tumblr.com) & talk to me about Haikyuu!! 
> 
> Feedback is GREATLY appreciated and thank you for reading!

“What about this place?” Kenma asked, holding up a takeout menu that had been lying on the table next to them.

“Nah. We had that the other day.” Kuroo’s voice sounded bored and slightly despaired at his potential dinner options.

“Well then, what do you want to eat?”

“I know! I’ll cook something, for a change!” The dark haired boy’s face reconfigured itself in the blink of an eye, excitement suddenly spreading across his features.

Kenma’s eyes narrowed. “Kuroo. Do you remember the last time you attempted to cook?”

“It wasn’t that bad. I just cooked it for a few minutes too long and it needed some salt.”

“It wasn’t even distinguishable as a category of food. What was it supposed to be, even?”

“It was omurice, you brat.”

“Oh, right, you tried to draw some kind of horrifying creature in ketchup on the so-called food. It was like a final message from a murder victim, painted in blood.” Kenma’s monotone voice didn’t change as he criticized the other boy, eyes still following the movement on his cell phone screen.

“Fine! Then order some ramen or something. See if I care.”

Kenma flopped down on the sofa, legs draping over one end and head landing in Kuroo’s lap. His catlike golden eyes looked up at Kuroo’s face, observing.

“Don’t wanna. I’m too tired.”

“You are literally holding a phone in your hand.”

“I’m in the middle of this game.”

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that?”

Kenma’s eyes searched the taller boy’s face, absorbing every detail. “Then why do you put up with it?”

Kuroo’s eyes flicked downward to meet his, vaguely contemplative.

“Well first, you’re cute as hell,” he began, poking Kenma’s nose and receiving a scrunched face in response, “and second, the things you do with that little tongue of yours—”

“Kuroo,” the smaller boy cut off, eyes averted and expression betraying a mix of embarrassment and distaste, “we’re about to order food. Is that really an appropriate dinner topic?”

Kuroo’s smirk only deepened. “Since when do you care about manners? Although I guess it might be more appropriate as an after-dinner topic.”

Kenma sighed, rolling his eyes. “You’re an embarrassment to mankind. Stop it.”

“Then why do you deal with me?” Kuroo shot back, amused.

In response, Kenma sat up and faced Kuroo, the display of effort shocking the dark-haired boy.

“Because,” Kenma began, voice quiet and eyes peering up through his lashes. Kuroo’s eyes flashed in interest, hand instinctually moving to Kenma’s hip.

“Because?” Kuroo prodded, noticing how Kenma wouldn’t hold his gaze. Whether Kenma was going to say something honest or something seductive, Kuroo couldn’t say, but he was definitely interested.

“…because you’re going to pay for my ramen,” Kenma finished, eyes meeting the other boy’s momentarily before he flopped back down into his original position, a barely-there smirk gracing his features. Kuroo groaned.

“What the hell, Kenma?”

“You asked.”


End file.
